ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi Village
Town (iOS) - Left (v1.2.15).png|The left side of town in v1.2.15. Town (iOS) - Middle (v1.2.15).png|The middle of town in v1.2.15. Town (iOS) - Right (v1.2.15).png|The right side of town in v1.2.15. The Shinobi Village is the main village in the mobile version of Ninja Saga. This is where the four main characters live in. The Kage of the Shinobi Village is Hattori Danzou. Buildings There are various buildings in the Shinobi Village. From left to right and top to bottom, the buildings in the town of the Shinobi Village are: * Kage Room, which is the Kage Residence where Hattori is in. This is where the examinations take place. * Clan (not available yet) * Home, where the player's characters live. * Pets Shop, where pets can be purchased. The Pets Shop is owned by Maimi. * Arena, where ninjas can challenge their fellow ninja on one-to-one combat. * Daily Bonus, where the player can get a daily prize and a daily gift. This was previously named "Spin" in the iOS version before it was updated. * Shop, where the player can purchase gear. The Shop is run by Yoshiko, but is known as the Sales Clerk. * Blacksmith, where weapons are made and that is run by Yamamoto, the blacksmith. In the Android version, the Blacksmith can be rebuilt with 5 Minerals of any kind. * Collectable, where players can view and sell their collectables obtained from missions. * Mission, the village gate where the player leaves to do missions. * Academy, which is the Ninja Academy where students learn to become a ninja. That is where Inoue Ningyo is. * Hunting House, where ninjas can hunt down world bosses. The Hunting House is run by Ishikawa. In the Android version, the Hunting House can be rebuilt with a set of collectables. * Advanced Jutsu Facility, where ninjas can power-up their skills. This is run by Futoru Onko. In the Android version, the Blacksmith can be rebuilt with 5 Ninja Spirits of any kind. Residents Playable characters * Minato Agara * Chie Ibuki * Uryuu Iga * Sato Miki Non-playable characters * Hattori Danzou (Shinobi Kage) * Futoru Onko * Ishikawa * Maimi * Niko * Yamamoto * Yoshiko Gallery Town (iOS) - Left.png|The left side of town. Town (iOS) - Middle.png|The middle of town. Town (iOS) - Right.png|The right side of town. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Left.png|Left side of town in v1.1.21. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Middle.png|The middle of town in v1.1.21. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Right.png|The right of town in v1.1.21. Town - Left (Easter 2012).PNG|The left side of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town - Middle (Easter 2012).PNG|The middle of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town - Right (Easter 2012).PNG|The right side of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town (mobile) - Left (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The left side of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. Town (mobile) - Middle (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The middle of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. Town (mobile) - Right (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The right side of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. See also * Town * Hattori Danzou * Villages * Fire Village Category:Villages